PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The central goal of the Population Sciences and Health Disparities (PSHD) research program is to conduct and translate research that will ?avoid, abate, and/or ameliorate the cancer burden in our catchment area and beyond.? This central goal is operationalized through conducting research that delineates and mitigates factors that affect the occurrence of cancer in human populations to ultimately reduce avoidable cancer incidence, morbidity, mortality, and to improve the quality of life for those affected by cancer (i.e., survivors and their families). The Program has three Specific Aims that cohesively tie and frame its members' research contributions: (1) Delineating factors affecting cancer occurrence or non-occurrence in human populations especially through elucidating biological, genetic, and molecular precursors; (2) Mitigating the cancer burden in human populations through intervention research in both community and health system settings; and (3) Contributing impactful findings that lead to formulation of evidence-based guidelines, practices, or policies that advance cancer control and prevention for our catchment area and beyond. We describe how our members' multiple research findings are substantially achieving these Aims as well as addressing the cancer burden in our catchment area. Among our members' numerous achievements in this cycle, our research leadership in developing the empirical bases for breast cancer screening guidelines and in mitigating Asian American cancer health disparities exemplifies our national prominence in Population Sciences and Health Disparities respectively. PROGRAM ASPECTS Co-leaders: Moon S. Chen, Jr., PhD, MPH and Bradley Pollock, PhD, MPH Members: 33 Total Grant Funding (ADC): $8.7 million Total Peer-Reviewed Funding (ADC): $5.3 million Total NCI funding (ADC): $1.8 million Total No. Publications: 658 Inter-programmatic publications: 178 (27.1%) Intra-programmatic publications: 67 (10.2%) Multi-institutional publications: 380 (58%) Overall membership and grant funding increased since 2010. In the prior cycle, the Program had 24 members and $5.9 million from peer-reviewed funds and $61,000 in non-peer reviewed direct costs in funding. In the current cycle, PSHD has 33 members, 25 of whom are Principal Investigators and are drawn from 12 departments including 4 divisions in the Department of Internal Medicine through 5 colleges/schools. In annual direct costs dollars for the period, 7/1/14-6/30/15, PSHD members generated $5,307,312 peer- reviewed funding ($1,770,383 based on 21 projects from the NCI) and $3,357,762 non-peer-reviewed for a total of $8,665,074. While NCI funding declined in dollars, the number of NCI-funded projects in this period, 21, exceeded the number (14) in the prior cycle. Members authored 658 papers versus 322 in the prior cycle (2010; a 51% increase); intra-programmatic publication which were slightly lower than previously (10.2% versus 13%), however inter-programmatic publications increased (27.1% versus 23%). Multi-Institutional publications were at 58%.